The proliferation of very small battery operated devices as well as the proliferation of wireless personal area networking (WPAN) and wireless body area networking (WBAN) create a demand for communication methods consuming very low power. On the other hand, the proliferation of mobile telephones, and particularly smart telephones, suggests the use of such mobile devices to control and monitor various devices, including small battery operated devices. Acoustic communication is an old technology for communicating digital signals, however, for a very short range. There is thus a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for medium range acoustic communication, and particularly a low-noise input circuitry, that overcomes the abovementioned deficiencies.